To Say Sorry
by M.M. Neal
Summary: A Dramione One-Shot. When Ron breaks up with Hermione for Lavender, Draco feels bad for her. So he comforts her and tells her sorry in a way she never expected... R&R Let me know if I should write an Epilouge... Enjoy Also check out my other stories plz!
1. To Say Sorry

_**To Say Sorry:**_

_**A/N: My first one shot let me know if you like…**_

_**Hermione's POV:**_

Draco Malfoy. His name doesn't sound special, and believe me he's not special… well maybe Special Needs. The point is he's in my head constantly and I don't know why. I hate him. I always will. Nothing will ever change that. I could understand if I had a secret crush on Harry or Fred for that matter but my heart just had to go for him. That… mud blood hater. As if I didn't have enough to worry about with O.W.L exams coming up. Plus Ron dumped me in a note last week and found love with stupid Lavender. I sighed and looked up at the board to take notes. The school bell rang and students began to shuffle out of the room. I packed up slowly, watching Ron and Lavenders every move. I don't know why I do, I mean it hurts worse every day just to see them next to each other. I shuddered. To think I actually believed him when he said I love you. I thought I was the love of his life. They kissed and made out til the teacher shooed them out and then walked away hand in hand. Like we used to. Lavender looked at me and mouthed _Got him._ I wiped a tear that was falling from my cheek and hurried out of the room.

I sat under a tree near the woods. I sighed this was a terrible year for me. I began to sob when something unexpected happened. I felt someone put their arm around me. I looked up, expecting to find Harry, but it wasn't. It was Draco!

_**Draco's POV:**_

Hermione Granger. Her name doesn't sound special, but she's most definitely not Special Needs. Look the point is she's always on my mind. I know she hates me. There is absolutely no chance of us being together. I do feel bad for her though, the way Weasley blew her off in a note like a retard. I would kick his butt, but I'd have absolutely no reason to. I watched her as she was staring at Weasley and his new good-for-nothing girlfriend Lavender. So sad she was. I knew I had to do something so I followed her after class.

She was sitting under a tree near the woods. Then, she began to sob. No one was around to see so I did the only thing I could do. I walked over and put my arms around her. She looked up, probably expecting Potter, who I know has some secret feelings for her. She studied me, but did not push me away. And I did something both she and I never expected. I kissed her to say: sorry for all those years of taunting, Sorry for your break up with Weasley, Sorry I can't be there for you like Harry can be, but most importantly sorry for not telling you I love you sooner. And to my surprise she kissed me back as to say: your apology is accepted.

_**A/N: Well tell me what you think guys!:D Hope you liked it!**_


	2. Epilouge

_A/N: Hey guys how's it goin? Now I've got quite a few messages about doing an Epilogue for my one shot, To Say Sorry, regarding what happens after Hermione and Draco's kiss. So that being said, here is your epilogue. Enjoy and review._

_**Epilogue:**_

Hermione's POV:

I stared at the boy I just kissed. Draco Malfoy. I… How in the world did I even get in this problem? I searched his eyes for an explanation. Those beautiful gorgeous silver mist eyes. Oh my God did I just think that? What did he do to me? I looked away before I got lost in those orbs. Did he put a spell on me to fall in love or something? Is it weird I can still feel his lips on mine? I shook my head and looked over to check on Draco, but he was gone! He must've left when I was intertwined in my thoughts. I need to tell him I care for him! Wait, what? CARE? That's a pretty strong word for the ferret! I don't know what to do. He's… well Draco. He's handsome, charming, and polite… to other girls. To me it's "Gag! Kill me please!". Could it be possible that all these years… the ferret and I… were meant to be something?

Draco's POV:

I stared at the girl I kissed. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Hermione Granger? I get angry at Weasley so I kiss his ex-girlfriend? I mean its Granger for Christ sake! She's a mud blood. I looked over at her. She was lost in thought, so I took this as a time to run. Besides, she's probably thinking of 1,000 ways to hex me. I run up the hill, towards the greenhouses, but as I do, I find myself looking back and I know I can't hide it anymore. I, Draco Malfoy, am in absolute love with Hermione Granger. And it feels damned good to admit it. Now all I got to do is profess it to her. I racked my brain for ideas when I found one and took off towards the library.

Hermione's POV:

I sat in the library staring at the _Hogwarts: A History _book. All I can see in my mind was Draco. His soft lips on mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. I sigh as I get ready to pack up when something stops me. I see Draco making his way towards me. My breath catches in my throat. I see everyone's eyes drawing toward Draco and me. I feel like floating away. I wish I had Harry's invisibility cloak right about now. My mind is screaming for me to run and the anxiety is building up in my chest, making it hard to breath. I was wondering why Draco Malfoy would be setting foot in a library of all places when it hit me… HE WAS GOING TO HUMILIATE ME IN FRONT OF ALL THE SCHOOL! I stand there dumbfounded while my enemy/crush is less than 5 feet away. 4,3,2. Then he's here, staring at me, brown to silver.

Draco's POV:

I look myself over one last time before strutting into the library. I stared around til my eyes fell upon Hermione. My legs instantly felt like Jell-O. I couldn't turn back either way. I felt my legs start to move towards her. My heart was calmed as I imagine me walking down the aisle towards her on a wedding day and I smiled. I began to get closer to her and I don't know how, but there I was face to face with Hermione Granger, the girl I'm sure I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. "Hi." I said as I gave her a small smile. She blushed and glanced at the ground. "Hermione, I need you to look at me." I said, surprised at how strong my voice sounded. She looked me in the eyes and I almost lost my train of words for a second. I gulped and gave my speech: "Hermione, all these years I've searched for the right girl, the one I can look at and know she's simple and not needy. One that's not all looks no substance. One I can call my girlfriend and not have to worry about letting go someday. Because when you're with me I'm free and I'm careless and I believe were meant to be." I began to get teary eyed as I grabbed her hand. I got on one knee and pulled a ring out of my pocket. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. 5 seconds of pure silence was too much to bear. I looked down and I was about to get up and leave, when suddenly I felt her lips against mine. She pulled away with tears in her eyes. "Yes Draco. Yes." I hugged her and began to cry. The whole library applauded, except for Ron who dragged Lavender away. I grabbed Hermione's hand and we walked away, Malfoy and Granger. But someday Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. People still wonder about us, but when you love someone, you will understand.

_**The End**_

_**A/N:I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It brought tears to my eyes. There was also part of the song: My Sacrafice by Creed, in here in fact I listened to the song to write the story. Please Review.**_


End file.
